It's Not That Simple
by ohthatnicole
Summary: Mike is left heartbroken and Tina's the reason why. Even after three years, he still feels pain and the only thing that can help is getting Tina back. He's going to get her back. He's willing to take the risk. She's worth it.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please excuse me if it's not that great! I tried. I just needed some more Tike in my life. Please read and give me constructive criticism. Anything would be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

_"'Cause this is love and life__  
><em>_And nothing we can both control__  
><em>_And if it don't feel right__  
><em>_You're not losing me by letting me know"_

I Got You - Leona Lewis

* * *

><p>Mike was back in Lima for a few weeks for the holidays. He hadn't realized how much he missed until he met up with his former Glee Club members. They had their own little Christmas party at Sam's place.<p>

From the time he was there he found out that Finn and Rachel were newly engaged. He also found out that Brittany had her first child on the way and it was confirmed this time with a pregnancy test, not a stork on the outside of her window. Sam and Quinn's baby girl had arrived about a month ago and looked like a mini Sam. Guppy lips and everything. Puck doesn't go by Puck anymore. He goes by Noah or Doctor Puckerman. Who would have thought the guy would be determined enough to stop his pool cleaning business and become a doctor.

As expected, Kurt became an interior designer and Mercedes has her new album out in stores just in time for the holidays. She doesn't go by Mercedes though anymore. Her stage name of choice is Mercy J. The name still makes Mike crack up a bit.

Sam was still living in Lima with Quinn and became McKinley's new football coach. The crazy thing was, they were winning and actually made it to the state championships. Quinn became a real estate agent and was pretty damn good at it too. She is actually one of Lima's finest.

Finn of course moved to New York with Rachel after high school. All the guys still joke him saying that he's whipped. Finn surprised everyone by becoming a History teacher. It was surprising especially for Mike since he had History with Finn and all the boy did was either sleep or draw race cars in his notebook. Rachel followed her dreams and became a Broadway star. The whole Glee club actually made it to New York just to see her perform as Mary Poppins on opening night.

To his relief, Tina wasn't at the little get together. She was still up in New York since her job took up most of her life. At least, that's what she heard from no other than Mercedes Jones. He didn't think he could face her again. Well, not now at least.

* * *

><p>It's been three years, but the pain was still there. The heartbreak she caused still lingered with him. No matter what he did or who he tried to date to get over her, nothing worked.<p>

It seemed as if it was just yesterday when Tina tried to break it off with him. Mike flew over from California to meet Tina for their six year anniversary. He was planning on asking her to spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

><p>It was going to be perfect. He made reservations to her favorite restaurant and he was going to take a walk with her down Central Park like they did when they were there years ago for Nationals.<p>

Everything went as it was planned. The dinner date went perfectly and Tina looked absolutely beautiful. Everything was going perfectly, up until he got down on one knee.

He saw tears streaming down her face and thought it was a good thing since he saw his older sister cry when his brother-in-law proposed to her. He smiled sheepishly at her and held out the ring to her, but she gently pushed it away and closed the box. His smile faltered and he realized tears stinging in the corner of his eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked confused, standing up and taking one of her hands into his.

"I can't do this, Mike." she said, looking anywhere but him and pulling her hands out of his.

"Why not?" he questioned, not understanding her.

"You're too good for me. I don't deserve you." she said, finally looking at him.

"What are you talking about, Tina? You're the one that's too good for me. You're beautiful and smart and funny and the sweetest person on earth. And I'm just Mike, the lanky, Asian kid that dances." he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his now sweaty palm.

"I just can't. I'm sorry. The past few months have been crazy for me. And I realized that-" she stopped, choking on her words as more tears fell.

"What did you realize?" he asked, practically begging her to continue.

"That I don't love you anymore." she finally said, her voice cracking as she said it.

That hit him hard. It felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart fifty times and shoved him off a skyscraper. He was speechless. Absolutely speechless. He didn't know what to say after that.

"I'm sorry, Mike." she said.

Not even a few seconds after she said that, she ran. She ran far away from him and he just watched. He watched in disbelief as he saw the girl of his dreams. The girl he loved more than anything else in his life had slipped out of his grasp and he could do nothing but cry. All the tears fell from his eyes and all he wanted to do was chucked the ring across the park, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He knew it was going to come to use one day. He was going to fight for her. No matter how much it would cost him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first installment! Please tell me what you think! Oh, and please tell me if there are any errors. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews would be lovely!<strong>

**xoxo Nicole**


End file.
